


Waves Upon a Tropical Shore

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2013 [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry get snowed in. Or, well, they <i>could</i> if Harry weren't set on leaving before that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves Upon a Tropical Shore

Much as he'd love to think so and against one or two claims he's certain he's made in the past, Louis doesn't actually control the weather. The fact that Harry's agreed to a "a quick tea, just to warm up" after their Christmas shopping trip and now it's snowing like nobody's business is just a very, very lovely coincidence. Maybe they'll get snowed in. But they're in London, so fat chance, and Louis feels obligated to comment on it in case Harry does have other places to be (perish the thought).

 

"Quite the weather, isn't it?" he says, non-committal and totally not hoping for Harry to say how it's pretty and makes him want to cuddle up with a blanket and maybe a Louis.

 

"Oh, shit," Harry says instead and Louis' heart sinks. They've done this not-quite-a-date-not-quite-not thing four times now. _Four_. Louis is still not entirely certain that the smiles and the touches and Harry's eager readiness to spend time with Louis outside of lectures in positively date like scenarios really means he's into him. Harry's openly supportive of all things queer but it's easier to talk the talk than walk the walk and Louis has yet to see any walking from him.

 

Other than going on dates - if that's what they are - with Louis.

 

Ugh.

 

"I should get going, if I'm gonna make it home semi-dry," Harry says and moves to set down his cup.

 

"Or you could wait it out," Louis suggests, quelling the urge to press the cup back into Harry's hands. "I mean, this is London. It's bound to be over soon."

 

Harry hesitates.

 

"It looks like it's really picking up though."

 

"Hm. We could check BBC Weather?" Louis says and hopes he doesn't appear too clingy. Harry's face brightens and he pulls out his phone.

 

"Brilliant!"

 

BBC Weather seems to hate Louis, by the way Harry's face pulls into a frown again.

 

"'s supposed to last all night. Only gets worse from here on out."

 

_'Well, spend the night'_ , Louis doesn't say.

 

"Oh," is what he _does_ say.

 

"Well," Harry says and haltingly puts on his coat. "This was fun."

 

"Yeah," Louis says. The cold from the hallway rushes in through the open door and licks at his toes. "We should do it again."

 

"Christmas shopping?" Harry asks, a twinkle in his eye. "I should think we're all done with that."

 

"Maybe just this part," Louis says and gestures around his flat before looking up at Harry. Gosh, his lips are raspberry pink against his pale winter skin. Louis really wants to kiss him. He probably tastes like hot chocolate.

 

"I'd like that," Harry says and sways closer to Louis. That's an opportunity for Louis to make a move, surely? He doesn't dare think about it, just sways even closer and presses his lips to Harry's softly. Harry presses back and Louis feels his insides light up when Harry pulls him closer by the hip, deepening the kiss. He forgets about his chilly toes pressed against Harry's front, but when he finally does take a step back and away from Louis, the cold rushes in more harshly than before and Louis immediately wraps his arms around himself.

 

"Close the door then, you oaf, it's cold outside," Louis says. _So_ not what he'd meant to say but Harry laughs, presses another quick kiss to his lips and leaves him with a grin and a promise to call. He did taste like chocolate.

 

**The End**


End file.
